Secret Ambition
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: A vece el juego de los celos...no vaya a tu favor, pero siempre es divertido jugarlo. ::One-shot:: Lavi x Allen


**Secret Ambition**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Lavi x Allen

**Disclaimer: **D.Gray man y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece por desgracia mía y suerte de unas cuantas personas xD…

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sentado en uno de los tantos balcones que poseía la Posada donde se encontraban el joven Bookman observaba con su único ojo de color verde como la misma esmeralda, al joven Allen Walker, un joven con una hermosa sonrisa que nunca desaparecía de esos pequeños y rosados labios…uno bellos y profundos ojos plateados reflejando la pureza más sublime que lograra emanar cualquier ser humano, el joven albino era arrastrado por qué querida amiga Lenalee para que la acompañara de compras ya que había dicho algo sobre que nunca tenían tiempo de hacer turismo en las tantas ciudades que visitaban en sus misiones…así que aprovecharía que no tenían nada que hacer y antes de volver a la congregación daría un amigable tour mientras vaciaba las alacenas de las tiendas de ropa, joyería y otra cosas importantes para las mujeres que una que otra vez se tenía que consentir con aquellos placeres tan materialista pero no importaba una vez en la vida que pensara dicha cosa no se iba a caer el cielo…

-"Vamos Allen-kun ten comprare algo bonito"- decía Lenalee soñadoramente asustando a Allen, y hacerle resbalar una gota de sudor a Lavi por tal comentario-"Ne Lavi nos acompañarías?!"- pregunto animadamente aun sujetando de un brazo al niño que pedía a gritos su ayuda…

-"Por qué no?...en vez en cuando debemos disfrutar nuestra adolescencia…"- decía calmadamente lavi dejando en una pequeña mesa el libro en el cual estaba concentrado hace poco-"VAMOS A BEBER HASTA EL AMANECER!!"-gritaba demasiado feliz el pelirrojo tirándose del balcón y caer al lado de sus dos compañeros…

-"ME APUNTO!!"- decía animada Lenalee juntando sus manos mientras hablaba con Lavi para ver a qué lugar iba a ir mientras tanto Allen tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendido por el mundo-por así decirlo-de los adultos…

-"NOOOO!!"- se quejo Allen ocasionando que sus amigos se quedaran mirándolo con una gran sonrisa…-"Nani?"- susurro Allen casi haciendo un puchero por la verde y lila mirada que tenia encima de él…

-"Era broma…"-dijeron en unisonó los mayores observando la cara de reproche del cute Moyashi…

-"Eso no fue chistoso…"-escupió de malgenio estilo Kanda conteniéndose en activar a Crown Clown y hacerle algo a sus amigos…-"Entonces a donde vamos?"- pregunto relajándose sintiendo como sus hombros eran cubiertos por los brazos de Lavi que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa…

-"Acompañemos a Lenalee de compras"-comento Lavi observando la cara de felicidad de la chica que asentía rápidamente desorganizándose las pequeñas pinzas que tenía en su flequillo dejando la frente descubierta-"así podre ligarme a unas cuantas chicas…sugoi!!"- decía emocionado notando un leve temblor, así que de reojo observo como Allen ladeaba su rostro a otro lado con una cara de puro enojo que parecía simple puchero…-"_Niño mimado_"- pensó el Joven Bookman aun observando al pequeño albino con una gran sonrisa llena de amor…

-"Pues vamos no podemos dejar por ahí sola a Lenalee"- recuperando su compostura Allen dijo dichas palabras siguiendo a la muy feliz China y aun Lavi sosteniéndose de sus hombros brindándole un calor que nunca había sentido en su vida…siempre que tocaba a Lavi o este a él por XY motivo sentía una calidez que le tranquilizaba todos los sentidos, concentro su mirada al frente sin poder evitar sonrojarse por competo lo cual también fue notado por el pelirrojo…

Exacto el Joven Bookman nunca perdía algún gesto del niño exorcista, todo lo registraba en su memoria, como curvaba los labios para abrir, cuando parpadeaba dejando notar las largas pestañas que tenia, al igual que sus tímidos y torpes movimientos que cada día le parecían más encantadores…con el curso del tiempo se fue dando cuenta que sentía algo mas por el Allen que simple amistad o cariño de algún hermano mayor, lo que él sentía por este era algo más grande y con mucha más responsabilidad…no le costó trabajo acéptalo, aunque no lo aparentara muchas veces, era maduro con ese tipo de situaciones…así que desde ese mismo día de su descubrimiento hacia todo lo posible para ir a todas la misiones con Allen, lo cual parecía haber logrado, ya que Dios o quien sabe quién- tal vez Komui- estaban de su lado y no lo dejaban separarse nunca de esa linda criatura que los dioses le habían mandado…

Aquel día que lo vio en el hospital quedo maravillado por tal imagen frente a él, primero había pensado que había visto una imagen de un ángel pero entro en razón cuando escucho la voz de Komui…Ahhh!! Fue tan maravilloso; pensaba el joven Bookman alzando su vista al azulado cielo acercando más a Allen a su cuerpo, notando como temblaba nuevamente…

-"_Que ternura_…"- pensaba Lavi aun viendo las reacciones de Allen a su persona…

El sabía de antemano, lo que sentía estaba catalogado como pecado lo mas impuro para la Iglesia Cristiana y mas sabiendo en qué tipo de organización trabajaba y mas que era manejada por el Vaticano…bah!, que importaba nunca le iba a prestar atención a algún sacerdote que le echara el cuento de que se iba a quemar en el infierno por sus sentimientos tan asquerosos, mientras siguiera viviendo como Lavi lo único que quería hacer día a día era tener la dulce y siempre cálida sonrisa del Moyashi…

-"Ya llegamos!!"- decía una animada Lenalee dando media vuelta y ver como Lavi no soltaba aun de los hombros al albino-"Lavi…nadie te lo va robar"-decía animada aquella linda jovencita…

-"SII!!...TIKI MIKK ME LO QUIERE ROBAR!!"- "lloraba" Lavi abrazando mucho mas hasta hacer que el rostro de este quedara pegado a su pecho, Allen cerró los ojos ya que el sube y baja del pecho de este rea hipnotizante al igual que el palpitar de su corazón…-"Moyashi no te duermas"- dijo Lavi tomando entre sus dos manos el pequeño rostro de Allen, alzándolo un poco viendo lo rojo que estaba con sus labios entreabiertos…en verdad alguien podía ser tan hermoso y a la misma vez…real? Parecía que si, y la prueba la tenía ante sus ojos…

-"Hai…"-respondió suavemente Allen sonriéndole de una forma completamente amorosa, desde hace un tiempo se había enterado que Allen se había enamorado de él, de parte de una fuente muy confiable…si exacto a veces a Lenalee Lee le costaba mantener secretos y más de esta talla ya que le daba complejo de Cupido…más de una vez estuvo merodeando ante Marie y Miranda que siempre estaban juntos, en el almuerzo, desayuno, comida, a la hora de Té y la hora para leer un libro…era comprensible ya que Marie era muy amable con la exorcista mujer que siempre tenía complejo de sentirse inútil pero este le daba ánimos…

Aunque muchos no se dieran cuenta, él amor flotaba en el ambiente de la Congregación no importándoles que estuvieran en constantes peleas contra el conde, Krory que aun soñaba con su bellísima Eliade, está el había contado que fue ella la que le recordó el motivo de continuar en batalla mientras estaba aprisionado en esa Dama de Acero en la pelea de Jasdevi, Miranda 

y Marie ya debían admitirlo, no?, y pues el también y el mismo Allen, que parecía que su destino cada vez que avanzaban en dicha guerra se iba a oscureciendo mas…pero él no lo permitiría!!...Iba a ser su rayo de luz en ese sendero tan oscuro que siempre andaba, Iba a ser aquel motivo para que regresara sano y salvo al igual que iba a ser el único que tuviera esa bellas sonrisas. Si era posesivo y qué?...alguien se lo podría quitar, como aquel condenado Noah llamado Tiki Mikk…parecía más interesado en Allen de lo normal, al igual que Road Kamelot…maldita mocosa que le había robado el primer beso a SU Moyashi, agh! Al solo recordarlo se encolerizaba por completo…decidido le iba a comprar un collar a Allen que dijera en la placa…"Pertenece a Lavi…no tocar!!"…mmm, no era mala idea…

-"Lavi…Lavi?!"- llamo varias veces el niño para poder llamar la atención del pelirrojo pero por un motivo sonreía de una manera que lo asustaba un poco, parecía mirada de un pervertido, si tal vez era eso…se empino y le halo la mejilla fuertemente haciéndolo reaccionar…

-"Itai!!..."- se quejo este sobándose la mejilla y ver la cara de enojo del Moyashi…-"_Que hice?_"-se preguntaba completamente confundido…

-"Deja de pensar en cuantas mujeres te vas a ligar con esa sonrisa de pervertido, pensaran que eres un criminal..."- palabras llenas de celos por donde quisiera verlas uno…

-"Pero es que son tan lindaaaas!!"- cantaba Lavi soñadoramente escuchando un sonido familiar, notando una gran vena que palpitaba en la cabeza de Allen, por que familiar?...no solo por que era costumbre de Kanda responder de dicha forma sus bromas si no que había decidió darle celos a Allen con cualquier cosa, lo cual parecía funcionar por que siempre se enojaba hasta una vez pegarle un puntapié y gritarle imbécil…ahh fue hermosa la cara que hacia llena de reproche pero el golpe si no fue nada lindo hay que dejar eso en claro…

-"Maldito mujeriego"- soltó Allen con celos y con tristeza doliéndole un poco…

-"Bueno entremos!!"- comento Lenalee para tranquilizar el ambiente, así los tres jóvenes entraron a una hermosa tienda la cual su edificación era inspirada en el arte gótico o Románico…parecía que románico ya que era menos ostentoso y sus estructura no era tan enorme…-"Yo pensé que este estilo solo lo usaban para Iglesias"- decía Lenalee tocando la pared…

-"Ya sabes que el arte nunca pasa de moda Lenalee…"- decía animado Lavi también viendo la majestuosidad de dicho lugar algo distraído chocando con Allen-"Perdón moyashi"- se disculpo amablemente viendo el triste semblante del niño, parecía que se había pasado hoy un poco con su juego de celos…

-"Ha-Hai…no importa…" respondió con un dejo en tristeza en sus palabras…

Lavi suspiro por su propia idiotez, gracias a ese lindo Cupido llamado Lenalee, sabía de sobra que Allen tenía miedo de sus sentimientos, no por que lo entendiera…sino que era algo desconocido para su joven y inexperto corazón al igual un miedo que tenían los dos…que sucedería cuando los altos rangos de la Iglesia se enteren de sus sentimientos al igual que el Viejo Bookman…intentaría por todos los medios que nada de esto saliera la luz pública…y otra de las cosas que Allen no estaba muy confiado de sus sentimientos era por saber de sobre la manía que el tenia por cortejar a cuanta dama se le pasara…maldita fama suya era casi igual que la del General Cross y no deseaba que Allen tuviera esa idea de él para nada…

-"Vamos a medirnos algo!!"- Lavi tomo del brazo a Allen arrastrando a la sección de la ropa de hombres, encontrando prendas bastantes geniales-"Voy a medirme esto"- dijo el pelirrojo corriendo hacia los vestidores, Lenalee apareció con un lindo vestido rosa sencillo y unas cintas que adornaban su cabello corto…

-"Y Lavi?"- pregunto de repente esa observando a Allen…

-"Ahí"- el niño señalo el vestier y ahí mismo salió el pelirrojo vestido como todo un caballero, un pantalón negro un tanto ajustado pero no mucho, una camisa blanca, encima un pequeño chaleco, con su respectivo abrigo, de cuello alto con corbata y para rematar y dejar embobadas/os o los presentes no tenia su pañuelo en la frente dejando caer sus cabellos en el rostro…-"La..Lavi?..."- el niño quedo más que rojo mirando de arriba hacia abajo al pelirrojo y deseando que tuviera tan buena memoria como él para recordar dicha escena…

-"Allen estas babeando…"-dijo Lenalee viendo como este se revisaba notando que no estaba babeando para nada, bueno le faltaba poco honestamente-"No bromees así Lenalee por favor"- pidió amablemente Allen todo sonrojado sintiendo algo suave en sus brazos…

-"Mídete algo Allen-kun"-pidió amablemente Lenalee empujando al albino a los vestieres, lo cual él no quería hacer, casi al meterlo a patadas a dicho lugar este pudo ver la ropa que Lenalee le había pasado…

-"Va enserio Lenalee?"- pregunto este mas que rojo…

-"Sip…"- contesto sencillamente…

-"Me rehusó!!..."- alego Allen sacando su cabeza del vestier rojo al máximo…

-"Hazlo!!"- sentencio haciendo amague de hacer uso de sus nuevas Botas oscuras-"Las quieres probar?"- pregunto de forma maligna la joven China asustando por completo al albino…

-"Iie!!..."- y se volvió a encerrar en dicho lugar para quedarse mirando su reflejo en el espejo, dejando salir un suspiro aun muy sonrojado llegando a sus oídos como el pelirrojo hacia muestra de su fama de mujeriego, si comenzaba nuevamente a ligar a cuanta linda chica estuviera cerca y con esa pinta llamaría a cualquiera que él quisiera hasta podría pescar a alguna joven heredera-"Lo que siento está bien?...no quiero compartir a Lavi con nadie"- posos sus manos en su pecho haciendo su cabeza a un lado recordando que él no podía darse el lujo de vivir una vida amorosa ya que él vivía para pelear…ese era el destino de un Exorcista, el motivo por el que había nacido…

-"Allen-kun!!"- la chica dio unos sutiles golpes a la puerta sacando de sus cavilaciones al niño-"Ya te cambiaste?"- pregunto está un poco emocionada verlo…

-"Ah etto…ya salgo!"- dijo a presuroso dejando la prenda en el cancho que había al lado y comenzar a quitarse la camisa con algo de dificultad y al sacarla dejar sus cabellos completamente revueltos-"Mou!!...por qué a mí?"- se quejaba mientras se deshacía de su pantalón…mirando con miedo la prenda que Lenalee le había pasado…

Luego de unos minutos el joven albino ya estaba vestido pero se rehusaba con toda el alma salir de esa forma vestida…

-"Ya?"- completamente impaciente la chica de cabellos verdosos…

-"Ni por el p…saldré de aquí!-dijo con voz de ultratumba Allen pero fue interrumpido ya que esa puerta voló en pedazos y casi le da una parte en la cara pero por suerte sus reflejos eran muy buenos-"Le-Lenalee?!"- estaba más que pálido por dicho acto de violencia de su amiga que ya no se veía tan linda con ese vestidito rosado…-"Pa-Paz?"- pidió amablemente…

-"Okas! n.n…"- y sin más lo tomo de su brazo izquierdo y sacarlo de ese lugar que quedo casi destruido…-"Lavi!!...Mitte mitte!!"- llamaba Lenalee arrastrando al pequeño…

-"Que co…."-apenas se volteo encontró a Allen con un lindo vestido de encajes, muy sencillo ya que era ajustado en su cintura pero de ahí para abajo era suelto dándole un hermoso movimiento a dicho vestido, si parecía una linda princesita y mas con los dos lazos negros que tenía en su cabello…el vestido de este era negro con blanco, resaltándole sus cabellos y ojos platinados-"A-Allen?"- el pobre estaba todo rojo…

-"Que tal?!"- preguntaba Lenalee ya que uno de sus sueños era vestir de princesa al pobre albino, ya que era demasiado lindo como para no contenerse…

-"STRIKE!!..."-de un solo brinco llego al frente de Allen que se asusto al escuchar ese strike que solo iba dirigido a él-"Allen pareces una princesa de verdad"- decía todo sonrojado Lavi tomándole la mano derecha y besarle el dorso de esta…

-"Ah…etto…yo"- no sabía que decir parecía que el ratón le había comido la lengua…

-"Deberías vestirte así siempre"-comento Lavi sin notar el rostro de Allen…

-"SI QUIERES UNA PRINCESA AQUÍ AHÍ MUCHAS!!"- se soltó del sutil agarre de Lavi de una forma muy violenta corriendo a los vestidores y encerrarse…

-"Que hice?"- se preguntaba atónito Lavi mirando su mano donde antes descansaba la del chibi…

-"Esta en sus días…"- dijo Lenalee muy pensativa…

-"Ah…Lenalee, Allen es hombre, varón…un chico, niño?...alguna de estas palabras las asimilas con él?"- pregunto preocupado el Bookman Jr.

-"Lo es? n.n…"- pregunto la joven China haciendo una carita cutie…

-"O.o…"- Lavi prefirió Ignorar a Lenalee e ir hablar con Allen por que le preocupaba su reacción, ya que no había hecho algo malo o sí?...la chica de cabellos verdosos miraba pacientemente como su amigo pelirrojo corría a los vestidores…

-"Ahí estas…tks…"- una voz muy familiar para Lenalee llegaron a sus oídos volteando en un segundo para encontrarse a un Kanda un poco cabreado y a su lado Tim revoloteando desesperado por encontrar a su dueño…

-"Kanda!!..."-dijo animada corriendo hacia este tomándolo de los brazos y halarlo contra su voluntad…

-"Oi!!..."-este contra su voluntad seguía siendo arrastrado por Lenalee que lo ignoraba, parecía que esta era una de las habilidades más eficaz de la joven China…

-"Por que no te pruebas algo Kanda?"- ofrecía Lenalee soñadoramente…

-"No…-"Sentencio de una porque no le gustaba que esta se las diera de modista le daba mala espina y mas al recordar que cuando eran pequeños lo había vestido como una muñeca-"El tren sale en una hora…"- dijo sentándose en un pequeño banco viendo como Lenalee se paraba frente a él…

-"Que tal me veo?..."-pregunto de forma soñadora tomando con sus manos la falda del vestido y alzarlo un poco…

-"Bien…"-dijo sencillamente bajando la vista mientras que Lenalee sonreí ampliamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en los vestidores Lavi revisaba cada vestier para encontrar al moyashi, con el que primero encontró fue el que estaba destruido por completo, tal vez por Lenalee ya que ahí se encontraban la ropa de Allen…

-"Esto me dice que no ha salido del local"- se decía Lavi recogiendo la ropa y seguir con su búsqueda parando en seco al escuchar unos leves sollozos con una suave voz entrecortada…-"Allen…"- el Joven Bookman sintió como su corazón se contrae de una forma tan violenta como si lo hubieran apuñalado, dejo salir un suspiro para poder ir y buscar de donde provenían el suave llanto…

-"Lavi es un estúpido…snif…"-lloraba el pequeño niño adentro de uno de los vestidores dándole la espalda a la puerta y abrazándose así mismo cayendo por sus hombros las tiras del vestido,-"Soy un tonto"- dijo con mucho dolor dejando salir más lagrimas de sus ojos, se sentía fatal por haberse ilusionado con un hombre casi igual de mujeriego que su condenado Maestro…se lamentaba haber seguido los concejos de Lenalee ya que en nada le sirvieron, el sucesor a Bookman solo tenía ojos para las mujeres, nunca para alguien como él…por dicho pensamiento clavo sus uñas en su brazo izquierdo y ahogar el llanto que quería salir de su garganta…se quedo mirando detenidamente sus piernas que aun estaban cubiertas por dicho vestido…

Sin darse cuenta, por estar tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se percato de que la puerta del vestidor donde se encontraba era abierta con mucho cuidado…

-"Allen…"-susurro Lavi viendo por el reflejo del espejo el rostro lleno de lagrimas del niño, cerro detrás de él dicha puerta y sentarse atrás de Allen abrazándolo fuertemente tomándolo por sorpresa , el cual reacciono dejando salir un "ah!"…temblando un poco por tanta cercanía al cuerpo de aquel pelirrojo…

-"Que quieres?!"- pregunto enojado ladeando el rostro para no encontrarse con el ojo verde del joven Bookman…

-"Por que estas tan enojado?"- pregunto preocupado Lavi pegando mas su pecho a la espalda del niño…

-"Suéltame…"-fue lo único que dijo…

-"No enserio Allen, dime que sucede?...dije algo inapropiado?"-seguía interrogando el joven Bookman sin pensar soltar al albino que comenzaba a forcejear…-"Allen!!"- lo volvió a llamar para ganarse su atención…

-"A ti solo te interesan las mujeres…"- susurro lo más bajito que podía su voz completamente rojo y ver la cara de confusión de Lavi por el espejo…

-"No te escuche Allen…"- dijo Lavi apoyando su mentón en el hombro derecho del niño sintiendo como se erizaba…

-"Déjame solo!!"-exigía el niño albino…-"Lárgate!!"-

-"Lo siento pero estas en mi vestier xD…así que no me puedo ir"- dijo Lavi haciéndole caer en cuenta al niño cuando señalo sus ropas bien dobladas en el pequeño butaca que había…

-"Ah…"- fue lo único que dijo el chibi mas rojo que antes…-"Yo-yo me voy!!"- dijo Allen intentándose colocarse de pies pero aun era abrazado por el pelirrojo…

-"Por que estabas llorando Allen?"- pregunto este acercando mas su rostro al cuello del niño para poder sentir todo ese dulce aroma que lo rodeaba, alzando uno de sus brazos para alcanzar el rostro y acariciarlo-"Dime…me entristece verte de esa forma"-

-"Deja de decir tantas bobadas!!"-Allen

-"No lo son…"- dijo tranquilamente jugando con los lazos que tenia Allen en su cabello-"Por qué me gustas y mucho"- le susurro en el oído dejando atónito al albino…

-"La-Lavi…"-tartamudeo completamente sonrojado volteándose por completo observando el rostro lleno de amor por parte de Lavi…-"Yo también!!"-grito feliz abrazándolo del cuello tomándolo desprevenido ocasionando que se fuera hacia atrás abriendo en el proceso la puerta quedando, ambos, tendidos en el suelo un Bookman mas rojo que sus cabellos, con un albino chibi encima suyo riendo demasiado feliz…

-"Dejen de hacer espectáculo…"- dijo Kanda mirando hacia abajo a sus compañeros con una Lenalee colgada de sus hombros-"Tenemos que irnos…"- termino de decir dejando solos a Lavi y Allen…

-"Cuando rayos llego?"- se pregunto Lavi observando como el samurái se marchaba y a su lado aun Lenalee, parecía que él Cupido no estaba sola para nada-"Vaya…esa si me es nueva…"- se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa…

-"Que cosa?"- pregunto el chibi organizándose en el pecho de Lavi que volteo a mirarlo detenidamente…

-"Que esa falda no te cubre para nada xDDD"- respondió como todo un pervertido notando como salía un pequeño humo de encima de la cabeza de Allen y temblaba…-"Moyashi?"-

-"Mi ropa?"-pidió amablemente no solamente sonrojado si no con una leve aura maligna rodeándolo por completa y pues Lavi amablemente y apreciando su vida se las entrego viendo como el niño se colocaba de pies y se iba a otra parte-muy alejado de él, para poder cambiarse tranquilamente y pues él hizo lo mismo ya que esa ropas formales ya lo estaban matando…-"Ne Lavi, lo que me dijiste es cierto"- pregunto Allen organizándose la cinta en el cuello…

-"Muy cierto…"- dijo este ya con sus ropas puestas esperando a Allen afuera de su vestier-"Pero Moyashi…aun no me dijiste por que te enojaste…"- comento este aun preocupado por ello…

-"No te importa!!"- grito más que rojo…

-"Pero…"- esquivo la puerta del vestidor que Allen había abierto con algo de violencia…

-"¡Que que te importa!!"-salió a toda prisa para encontrarse con los dos asiáticos y dejar a Lavi tirado…

-"Ahh tus celos son tan encantadores niño mimado…"-soltó Lavi con una gran sonrisa siguiendo al ogro que era en ese momento Allen-"Los días serán más interesantes…"-miro al hermoso cielo azul y dejar que la brisa meciera los cabellos…

-"Lavi démonos prisa!!"- comento Allen tirándosele encima para quedársele colgado…

-"Allen no puedo caminar"-dijo este haciendo que Allen mirara hacia abajo y que cayera en cuenta que no alcanzaba el suelo…

-"No importa…"- soltó con una gran sonrisa abrazando mas a Lavi, para que todas las mujeres que pasaran a su lado entendieran por una buena vez que ese encanto de Conejo solo era suyo y de nadie más…

**Fin…**

Lo sé ese fin da asco xD pero por Ra se me estaba alargando demasiado este supuesto one-shot…muchas se preguntaran que tiene que ver el titulo con el fic…pues no tengo ni la mas mínima idea xD me pareció cutie así que por eso se lo coloque xDD honestamente hice este fic por que me di cuenta ahí invasión de Yullen! O.o no es que me moleste pero soy amante del Laven de corazón-aunque no lo demuestre xD- pero nos hace falta fics de este paring xD, así que por ahí toy cocinando unas cuantas ideas para hacer otros fics de estos dos, y sin decir más me despido y espero que haya sido de su agrado y recuerden dejarme reviews ;D please!

Owari!! 8D

**This Will Never End…**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**+ Yami RosenkreuZ+**


End file.
